911
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What are the two things in the world Dean is most thankful for? SET DURING PILOT.


**911**

_I do not own Dean or Sam or anything to do with Supernatural. I am a fan and write cute stories about the hottest actors on earth, who just happen to be in that show together. :) Lol._

Just came to me while pondering the thought of why I called 911 when I was 6. Lol. Never did find out my reason though… It's not my best work, but I think it kind of has a point to it. If you hate it, please leave a flame:) I'd love to know what you REALLY think about it! Thanks:)

Note: Takes place during Pilot, when Dean is being interrogated about his father and the murders. Sorry that the dialogue wasn't completely correct. I wasn't sure of it and did my best to remember. :)

Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm really sorry about the Pilot/Wendigo mix-up. I thought it was Wendigo, but you all pointed out that it was Pilot (I got confused because the cordinates pointed towards the Wendigo, thus the next epie!). Thanks again guys:) And as for the 911 call, I thought it was a fire, but shoots fired was the real dialogue. Thanks again for pointing my mistakes out:)

* * *

Dean had many uses for those three numbers. A way of breaking his father out of jail. A way of escaping the police. A way of letting someone know they kicked the crap out of a jackass demon and needed someone to clean it. Many other things too. Yet he never could figure out why he the government didn't have some line where people could call and admit to the truth, they'd killed someone or they had committed whatever other crime. That still baffled him today. 

But that was not the matter. The matter was, 'How the hell am I going to get out of here without my interrogation prince over there noticing'? Of course the Prince was a protector of the law and do-gooder (Or as Dean thought the cop was an obnoxious and juvenile person for supernatural was not his forte). And the Prince was doing his job, thus keeping Dean from his. And that pissed Dean off.

But the cop didn't care and proceeded with firing questions at Dean constantly, 'You and him are connected to the murders? Aren't you? Answer me!' Dean wouldn't say anything. And when he did it was some smart ass remark like, 'You'd be the one to know, now wouldn't you sir?'

Then the phone rang and Dean prayed to God, or whatever was up in that big blue sky besides planes (the thought of them made him shudder), that it was something or someone that would save him. The man didn't ever move toward the phone, instead let his assistant answer it.

"Answer me, now," the man yelled, obviously getting upset and frustrated.

"Sir, I think you should know the answers to all your questions, if you really are, an officer of the law," Dean said and then flashed his cocky grin.

The man growled and muttered something under his breath that Dean caught a few words of, "Ass… Stupid job…" Then of course the man couldn't fire another question at the overly confident Dean because his assistant (in doing wrong, Dean silently thought) came in a told him something about shots fired on Barling Street.

Dean did the math. Shots equaled Sammy. It had always been that way. Guns were their seceret symbol. None of them knew it, but seceretly, deep down inside they could always rely on it.

Dean thanked his lucky stars as the men conferred about what to do. Dean thanked God, if there was one, as they shrugged on their coats. And he so happily thanked anyone that could hear him in his mind that the police station didn't have jail cells. But they had cuffs. And Dean swore over and over again in his mind, "Fuck the asses. God damn town." Over and over that was repeated until finally Dean realized he had a paper clip. Then men were out the door and driving away in seconds. As Dean saw the last officer pull out, he said 'Amen' as he began to pick the lock on the cuffs.

Dean thanked everyone he knew 'up there' as he grabbed his dad's journal and left the police station, careful to not be caught. And he even thanked Sammy, over and over again until he grew tired of thinking the name. For Sam had called the police. He had done something illegal to save his brother. And now Dean was thankful.

Thankful for Sammy. And for 911.


End file.
